Forbidden Fruit
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: First ScarxSnow White fic! XD It's kind of...well, not really as cute as I planned it to be but it's good for a start. So, go ahead and read. You may like it. Rated: T because I'm paranoid!


**I don't know where this came from, honest! I just felt like writting a ScarxSnow White story (Since there's NONE of that here) and this came up! To be quite honest, I'm a real fan of this pairing and was just clawing my hair out in frustration because I couldn't find any stories about these two! Come on peoples, this is a really cute couple! X3 Aside from the fact Scar is a lion and Snow White is a human girl, I like these two together. I hope to do more one-shots about them. Though, they won't be like this one. More cuter in a sense. Well, best be going. And don't worry, I'm going to continue My Best Friend the Disney Villain just as soon as I find my journal where I hand written it. (Damn, where are you you stupid journal!) So, enjoy!**

...

**Forbidden Fruit**

…

Her eyes gazed fondly at the flower in her hand, sighing as she sat comfortably down on the grass. The sun shinning down upon her snow white skin while her raven curls adorned her head. Her deep red lips tugged upwards at the corners.

The wind blew through the trees, rustling the branches. Below, the grasses shimmered as the flowers shifted. A shadow slunk behind a tree. Striking feline eyes narrowing darkly at the fair girl sitting on the ground. Completely un-protected and oblivious to his presence. This was the perfect opportunity to strike and attack her. No one will know he did it.

He could already imagine her snow white tainted with crimson red liquid. Her figure torn and mangled as her eyes stared out in horror and terror. How delicious she might taste in his mouth. Her sweet, innocent blood lapped up by his tongue.

Blinking her eyes, the girl giggled. She picked several flowers and continued making the almost finished flowery crown on her lap. Humming a tune with her sweet, cheerful voice.

It hypnotized him whenever he heard her sing. Her voice was a powerful weapon against him. He wanted to hear her sing forever and ever. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts but her singing continued to blur into a fog. A low purr emerged from his throat and he laid down on all fours, feeling content in hearing her sing.

The girl tucked the yellow skirt of her dress and continued with her song. She stopped after awhile and looked around in question. Where were the birds? The other animals too. Frowning, the girl started to get up when a loud growl came from the shadows. She froze, stiffening when the dark form of a lion walked towards her.

The spell her voice had on him had worn off and now, he was prowling towards the girl.

She bit her lip, trying to not whimper in fear as she held the crown of flowers tightly in her left hand. Her eyes caught sight of the scar on his left eye and couldn't help but whisper softly "Scar…"

The lion stopped, only a few feet away from her, and fixated his green eyes on her. Dark amusement glinted in those orbs. He let a low chuckle escape his lips, showing his fangs that seemed to frighten her a little. "Hello, Snow White."

The fair girl stared at the villainess lion, contemplating whether to reply to what he said or not. She chose the latter and kept quiet, diverting her eyes to the ground.

Scar smirked, prowling around her, wondering what she might do next.

Snow White flinched when his tail brushed past her arm, feeling a shiver run down her spine. The girl then lifted her head up and gasped when locking eyes with the lion, striking green eyes gazing into her dark orbs. The girl felt her breathe hitch, her body shivered when those eyes looked intently at her, seeming to stare right into her soul. She felt entranced by them. A warm feeling came to her face and Snow White found herself blushing. Blinking her eyes in surprise and confusion, the princess turned her head, trying to figure out why she was blushing.

He blinked his eyes, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement. Why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed or something? Whatever the reason, he found it cute how flustered she was. She was said to be the youngest Princess amongst them, around fourteen perhaps. Maybe it had something do with that.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" he growled, causing her to jump slightly and set her eyes back on his. Now it was his turn to stiffen. Those innocent eyes looking at him in question and fear. Something about them struck a nerve in him and he wondered why that was.

Something about this girl seemed to draw him to her. At first, he thought it was because he wanted to hurt her. Make her scream and cry out in pain. Now, however, he didn't know what he wanted to do with her. He was suppose to despise her, to hate her with all his very being just like the other villains. So then why…did the idea of hurting her repulsed him?

Snow White took a step forward to him and he growled, baring his teeth at her. She took it back, cowering from his glare.

This was all so damn confusing! He had been so sure he wouldn't hesitate to attack her just a few minutes ago but now found himself hesitating. What was making him stop? It's not like he hadn't killed someone before (His own brother included). So, this shouldn't be any different. Then why wasn't he ripping her limb from limb by now? Why?

Snow White didn't know what was going on through the lion villain's head but was grateful that she was still alive and breathing…for the moment. Feeling her heart thud against her chest, Snow White clutched it with her right hand and wondered what was taking so long. Taking a deep breathe, she decided to moved forward…for whatever reason, she didn't know. All that she knew was that she wanted…to move.

Scar was still pondering when he noticed the Princess get near him. He roared and lunged, catching her off guard, and pinning her to the ground. Snow White gasped, breathing hard as her heart beat in fright. Her eyes widen in fear when the bared teeth of the lion only inches away from her face.

He didn't know what she was trying to pull or whether she suicidal but she most definitely got his attention now.

Snow White whimpered, trying to pitifully shrink away from him.

The two stayed like that for who knows how long. Snow White's eyes connected with Scar's. Fear, anger, and confusion were passed between them. Snow White found herself becoming uncomfortable being under the lion's weight. She shifted and earned a growl from him, causing her to freeze in place.

Scar was ready to bite her face off when he hesitated once again. He saw her frightened face and felt a pull inside of him. A voice whispering in the back of his mind not to do it. It's not that he worried of getting into trouble by those heroes or anything. It's just that…this girl…seemed to make him feel funny. And he didn't want to know what those funny feelings were.

Snow White heard a snarl. She closed her eyes, thinking that at last she was going to die when the weight above her left. She heard paws patting away and the rustles of leaves. Opening her eyes, Snow White found herself alone in the field once again. Sitting up, the Princess let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that Scar had spared her for some strange reason yet her heart skipped a beat when thinking of those green eyes. Entrancing her in their dark glow.

…

Scar growled, stalking down the streets of the Magic Kingdom in night. That girl better not tell anyone of that encounter! If she did, there will be hell to pay!

Scar stopped by a huge rock near Tomorrow Land, sitting straight up with his tail swishing behind him. There was no one out tonight which he was thankful for because he needed this time alone. To think why he didn't kill the girl when he had the chance.

Mulling over the question, Scar thought of how her face held fear yet also beauty to it. Those eyes gazing at him in awe and terror. She was every bit as beautiful as they described her to be. Hair as black as coal, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow. He wanted to destroy that beauty, taint it yet he also wanted to keep it all to himself.

He was so torn between the two, the lion growled not in anger, but in amusement.

Maybe he'll play with her a little. To see how she'll react to his actions. Especially when he makes her cry in pain or sing to him and lull him under her spell.

Yes, he would like that. He would like that a lot. For she is the Forbidden Fruit that has killed her and been revived from at the same time. He wondered what she would taste like if he took a bite out of her.

Delicious, of course.


End file.
